Beyond Darkness
by SlyAsAFox615
Summary: Takes place after the Gazelle concert. Nicks Darkness is following him. He intends to protect Judy from his past. She may be his only Salvation. [Fluff and Fun. Twists and Turns.] I own nothing.
1. prologue

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Nick POV**

Tonight was one of the best nights I have had in a long time. Carrots had been really exited to go to that concert ever since I left that academy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the whole night, it kept a glow of warmth in my heart to see her so overjoyed. Ever since I met her, my life has continued to change for the better. If you have asked me 8 mounts ago I would be saving Zootopia with some bunny cop. I would have called you crazy for even thinking a bunny could become a cop. If you told me I would become a cop, I may have died from fatal hysterics. I'd never thought I would be doing something for the government again...

Thanks to Carrots, I was shown that any Mammal regardless of species can change. I guess she kept that child like innocence when she was a kit; Unlike myself.

I will always admire her strength above anything else. I once believed in myself, I believed at the same level of intensity as her. I once had a drive to help anyone, to express love to everyone who needed it. Had the same believe in this city's (anyone could be anything) mantra. I failed. I lost my inner spark. My will was shattered and snuffed out, Except hers. She had the success of becoming a protector where I had failed. To this day I am still Awestruck by Judy. She has compassion that can change the world.

I can now keep my old dream alive... Through Judy.

"Hey there Slick! Wacha doing?" I was startled out my thoughts. Carrots palled on my Tie Wile leading me to the front of her apartment building. I must have been in such a daze I had stopped walking.

"I was Just thinking about what a wonderful night we are having." I smiled warmly at her. "Well fluff looks like this is your stop."

"Tonight was soo much fun Nick thanks for getting those tickets, I didn't think you be able to get us so close to gazelle." she was jumping up and down at this point. 'Jeez how can she have so much energy after the whole day?' I Chuckled watching her act like some overgrown Kit.

"Well I told you before I have my connections, Anndd.. I still had a few favors I can call in from time to time." I told her smugly.

She gave me her smug look and balance on one leg with her hips out. "hmmm, Been pick pocketing Mammals of their VIP tickets have we? You know I'd have to write you up for theft."

"Och Carrots you wound me" I Placed a paw on my heart out of mocked hurt "I have you know im a hard working Cop now, I now keep the streets of Zootopia safe. I would never do such an unlawful action." Then I smirked down at her, lowering my muzzle an inch from hers. "Not to mention I keep cute little plush toys like yourself safe from shifty Mammals overcharging said Plushies on their shopping spree. I had to at least hustle 10 bucks off that gazelle t-shirt so you could afford the cab ride home."

"It was an amazing t-shirt slick. Limited edition." Rolling her eyes. "And Don't call me Cute!" adding a playful Glare "As for the hard working cop, I think letting flash off with warning without so much as a fine or a speeding ticket is against regulations, not to mention this is your first day out of the academy Nick, so you have allot of expectations to live up to before you can call yourself a good cop." Giving me a stern look folding her arms over her small chest.

"Oh common Fluff, he helped us get our lead on the 'Missing Mammal Case', he deserves a break. besides if we see him behaving in such a unlawful act again you will see me go bad cop on him. I promise" I hold my hand up. "Scouts Honer."

Judy gives me a serious look finalized with a grin. "Yeah, yeah i'll hold you to that slick. Besides we need to get some rest for tomorrow Bogo called Wile you was using the little foxies room, said all officers are getting advance Paw to Paw combat training tomorrow. besides I will have to pay you back tomorrow for the 'Cute Little plush' gag, hope you're ready." she gives me a playful wink.

"To be assaulted by your bone crushing hugs wile in front of our coworkers?" Saying Deadpan. "Why Fluff i didn't think you liked greasing the Precinct rumor mill." I playfully patted her head smerking resulting in a solid elbow in the ribs. 'Heh her ears seam more pink now. Gotcha.'

"Your right about the bone crushing part if you don't by me that Coffee tomorrow, I won that bet fair and square Dumb Fox."

I chuckled. "Damn it I thought you forget"

Carrots punches me hard in the stomach "ouffmph"

"that's for not watching your mouth" added with yet another glare. 'Damn that hurt.'

"Heh heh save it for tomorrow." Rubbing my sore abs. "Anyway I best be heading home now. See you in the morning Carrots." I turn away and start walking home.

"Night... And Nick" I stop and turn to face her. "...thanks...thanks for tonight, it was amazing"

I smile warmly at Judy "night fluff" she returns the warmth with her own adorable smile. I turn back walking to return home. Home to the darkness. Just the way I like it.

* * *

 **Well this is a first for me i have never written a story in my life. It took me blooming days to write this. i have been reading up on a lot of WildeHopps story's online and needed to get this out of my system.**

 **anyways let me know if you want me to continue. i kept it short and sweet for a prologue.**


	2. This is not what it looks like!

**I own Nothing. Please Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 **Judy POV.**

The ray of sunshine hits my face, fills my spirit with renewed life and energy. I love mornings. The ocean of orange and yellow filtering throughout the city, creating a setting to the endless possibilities of new day. A day at my dream job. A day with my new partner. Making a new day better.

After last night, I can't help feeling a little closer to Nick. I kinda gave him hell after dragging him all over the stands at the stadium. I know he really doesn't like gazelle, but he never complained once. He told me the day was about me. I'll have to do something nice for him in return. He's been sweet.

With all the dancing and energy I wasn't suprized he had joined in at the end. I don't think I have seen him smile at me like that before. He really does care about me. I'm glad he trusts me enough to show genuine emotion. Maybe I see him smile like that again...

I got up from my bed and started my daily routine. After grabbing a bite to eat and cleaning myself up, I head for the precinct. I can't help but constantly polish my badge on the train ride to the station. I need to set a good example for Nick. I just hope he is able to control himself at role call. Bogo hasn't been very happy with him after the flash incident and I'm sure he will have his pelt if he makes anymore quips during the meeting this morning.

I have to show him what it takes to be a cop on the beat. Hopefully when we fall into a good rhythm, we can start working towards our detective shields. I smile to myself like an idiot on the train getting some looks from passengers.

15 mins later I arrive at precinct 1. And see the lovable cheetah at the front desk. He seams to be sorting through a few boxes of doughnuts. 'seriously I hope he takes it easy on the sugar, I really don't want him to get sick.'

"Ohhh, hey Judy!" Ben screams.

"Hi Ben! Today's going to be great! We are going to do paw to paw combat Training. I haven't done much studying since the academy" I squeal with joy.

"That's great Judes. Oh hey how is your new partner. I was off yesterday and never got a chance to meet him."

"Oh yes. Yes! It's Nick the fox who helped me bust bellwether."

"O...m...goodness, that fox!" Ben squeal matching my pitch resulting In a few eye rolls from other officers walking past. "I can't wait to meet him! You couldn't stop talking about him, for the past few months I was reall..."

"Shhh Ben... keep it down." My ears Droop behind my head to hide my blush. 'Carrot sticks, if he keeps up that train of thought he will think that we be...'

"Oh right don't want him to know you have a crush on him" Ben covers his muzzle with his paws. 'Oh no no No! i cant let this happen.'

"huh wha... no uh what?" Now my face is on fire. 'Where the hell did that come from? how can he be that blunt. Why me. Nick will soo be angry.' "No no! that's not what I meant. I just don't want to feed his already inflated ego."

Clawhauser sends me a coy smile "Right. by the way your blushing Judy you mus..."

"you caught me off guard Ben. I jus..."

"Hey Carrots..."

"Eeep" i jump five feet in the air. If my panicking wasn't enough to give me a heart attack. That, certainly was.

"ha ha ha ha" Clawhauser clutches his ribs laughing hard. Pounding on his desk.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers with a biscuit!" clutching my heart. "Nick!" I sock him in the arm Hard. "Don't sneak up on me!"

Nick was chuckling at this point. Rubbing his arm "Wow Fluff... that was the most adorable curse I think I have ever heard. Heck of a punchline, heh punchline."

I send him a death glare. "Right and why exactly didn't I hear you come up behind me?"

"Maybe because... I don't know, caught up in a bunny day dream?" Sending me a smug look. 'Ugh soo infuriating.'

Clawhauser pips in. "You could say something like that" smiling almost as smug as nick. I send clawhauser a pleading look. 'No Ben Please.'

"Oh and what was going on in that head of yours fluff? C'mon spill the carrots." Nick asked.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Well i was looking forward to today and got caught up in a daydream thinking of becoming a detective." 'wow that was a good save. Nick must be rubbing off on me' lucky Ben didn't say anything.

Nick dusts himself off and straightening his tie. Relaxing into his default sly smug look. Holding out his paw. "Anyway. Hi Nick Wilde. Nice to meet you big Guy."

"Hey I'm Benjamin Clawhauser." sending a fist bump. "Judy has told me all about you. how you helped our first bunny here on the missing mammal case. Now she is partnered with our First fox."

"No no i didn't do that much. i was just along for the ride."

"Nick if it wasn't for you I would had lost my job, wouldn't have found the lead that solved the case. Not to mention, I would have been dead if you didn't help me get out of the Museum of natural history."

Nick causally leans on the reception desk tucking one of his paws in his pocket. "One." He starts listing off on his other paw. "You found the lead yourself by hustling me. Two. Even if Buffalo Butt would have taken your badge, you would of continued the case anyway, just like YOU did when you came back to Zootopia. And you saved my life. i was just returning the favor, for someone who was in my line of work, I don't like to owe favors" sending me a sly wink.

"Don't try to play it down. modesty isn't you're stile."

"Carrots i always play down how amazingly handsome, intelligent, charming, cunning, witty and foxy i am."

"I rest my case. C'mon we need to head over to Roll call. Bye Ben, try not to eat too much." I start heading for roll call with Nick Casually strolling behind me.

"Good luck you two." Ben says in a cutesy voice from behind my back causing my ears to droop.

"Hey fluff you ok?" Nick places a paw on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Yeah... I'm just stressed this morning that's all." i Lied.

We walk over to the bullpen in silence, leaving me to stew in my mind. Nick stops me before we enter the door and kneels down to my eye level. "Judy... Please tell me whats wrong. i know you better to know you lied to me twice now." his eyes are fall of warmth and concern. My heart start to beat faster.

'Damn it.' My face falls. 'Why do i feel weak when he looks at me like that.' "Ha. Don't worry Slick Ben just embarrassed me talking about some... suggestive things."

Nick raises an eyebrow. 'Oh no he didn't see through that too. did he?' then he bursts into laughter. 'Huh?'

"Oh carrots hahaha your too innocent. heh heh, that explains why you are soo red haha. " My Jaw drops to the floor. I clench my fist feeling hurt as a jolt of pain hits my chest and tears start to sting my eyes. I grit my teeth.

Now I'm Angry.

* * *

 **I hope this keeps you pinning for the next Chapter.**

 **I have a good idea where I want to story to go and should please you. please let me know if I make any mistakes of any kind, like i said in that last chapter I'm new and want to be able to do the best i can. :)**

 **Take care guys.**


	3. Confusion

**I own nothing**

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

 **Slap!**

A sharp echo rang throughout the halls of the ZPD. Silence soon followed... Painful silence.

Shock, confusion with a sharp stinging sensation was what Nick felt after Judy had slammed the palm of her paw across his face. Shock and confusion was soon replaced with anger as he realized what happened.

Nick whipped he's head towards the Grey Doe and shouted. "Judy! What the fuck was tha..." he stopped short after he noticed something was wrong and it hurt. He saw Judy standing in front of him, her paw stretched out in front of her. Her face was mixed with an expression of pain, anger and shock. But the one thing that hurt him the most was the dark streaks of fur under her eyelids. Her amethyst eyes wet with tears.

Judy didn't understand what had just happened. The feeling of anger was so spontaneous she didn't have a chance to stop herself before she slapped Nick. The pain. It was too much for her. Even though she usually can control her emotions very well, there had been very few times in her life she had snapped like that. But after she realized what had happened, Guilt stabbed her. Stabbed her hard.

"Oh my god nick I'm so sorry i don't know what I did. I just..." panic set in. Judy's paws started shaking. 'What the hell is wrong with me.' the problem was she didn't know. was it the fact he laughed at her? No that wasn't it. was it that he found her having a crush on him funny? 'He didn't hear that did he?' Judy turned her face away from nick ashamed. She had no real reason to hurt him.

Nick was confused as he stared at Judy keeping his face frozen emotionless. but on the inside he was angry at himself for hurting her 'What did I do?' Boy was he a jerk laughing at her when she clearly had something that was troubling her. He just thought it would end the same way it always has. Teasing her usaly distracted her. She would elbow him in the ribs or punch him in the arm. she would then smile and forget her troubles and go about her day with him. His mind started backtracking to earlier and came up short of any logical reasons on why she had lashed out. 'I went too far that time i will just have to make it up to her.'

Nick's faceless expression was unreadable to Judy, he faced the door of the Bullpen turned his head and looked down at Judy with a soft apologetic expression."C'mon Carrots, we don't want to keep Buffalo Butt waiting." He then smirked at her. returning to his default smugness. 'I tell you what I will buy you lunch with that coffee.' Then enters leaving the bunny in the hall.

Judy Stood in the hallway contemplating what had just happened. She knows she fucked up but why did he stop? Did he think it wasn't worth the trouble scolding her after she hit him for no reason? After all he was only asking to see if she was OK. she quickly rubbed her eyes. 'Was i just... Crying?' What the hell is happening to me!' This has started happening after the concert with Gazelle. Judy's emotions were raging havoc and didn't notice until Clawhauser started embarrassing her. She could handle teasing but for some reason that conversation really got to her. She would have found it unusual that she felt unusually happy this morning, however she just pinned it down to the fact Nick had made her very happy the night before. The final nail was her reaction to nicks laughter. 'I need to clear my head and apologize to Nick. and then talk to Mother I need to know why Im acting like this.' Judy took a deep breath to calm the raging storm of emotions. and walked inside the Bullpen.

* * *

 **Yeah short chapter but been trying to decide on a plot.**

 **Don't worry things will pick up again ;) I will be having longer chapters, but hey quality over quantity**


End file.
